greybarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hosvir
Bio Hosvir hails from the mountain homes of the southern dwarves–specifically, from a monastic order devoted to the god of the forge, who splintered off from their insular brethren during the war with the orcs. The strongest steel carries impurities, so the order's teachings go, and so its monks strive to learn all they can, seeking out wisdom and metallurgical secrets from across the land. As part of his own journey, Hosvir has made a pilgrimage to Greybark, intrigued by the stories of its living metal trees–and finding that the town itself seems to be a magnet for all manner of strange goings-on. Since his arrival, he has been cursed by pixies, turning the steel in his soul to sugar, and has been made Champion of Zachris, the consort of Elondra. It has, to say the least, been a learning experience. He currently resides in a cottage in the industrial area, and has set up a small forge where he continues to practice his metallurgy. Stats HP 26 Damage D4 Moves Conduit Within you resides a gateway to pure magic. Your primary element is Metal (temporarily locked to candy-floss), and your emanation point is your fingertips. Trickle You can emit a small amount of your Primary Element for mundane tasks or to impress someone without having to Channel. Channel When you open your Conduit up wide and channel magic through your body, roll +CON. ✴'On a 10+, raw magic of your Primary Element flows out of your Emanation Point. Use one of your Techniques. '✴'''On a 7-9, the same, but the power is too much. You can use your body as a dam and take 1d4 damage (ignores armor) or allow the power through. If you allow the power through, the GM will tell you of one or more complications, such as: * The magic flows out of a different part of your body or is of a different element * The magic has an unintended effect on the environment * The magic causes a blast wave and you are thrown backwards Techniques You have special Techniques that allow limited control over the flow of magic. When you spend several hours developing a new Technique, add it to your list or replace an existing one. You can learn up to 3 Techniques, each of which can incorporate up to 2 tags. Available Tags * Projectile (1d6 damage if Near) * Blast (1d8 damage if Close) * 2 Piercing * Barrier (+1 Armor until next Channel) * Hazard (Environmental effect) * Forceful Current Techniques * Flight of Needles / Sugar Shock (Projectile, 2 Piercing) * Bladed Arm / Candy Floss Glove (Blast, Barrier) * Wire Net / Entangling Candy Cloud (Forceful, Hazard) Summon Elemental When you '''beckon inwards to call forth an Elemental being, choose any Technique tag and roll+CON. ✴''' On a 10+, the Elemental flows out of you and a stream of magic connects it to your Emanation Point like a leash. The Elemental's nature and appearance wholly embodies the tag you chose. You gain 1d4 Control. '''✴ On a 7-9, the Elemental is also moody or troublesome, choose one: * You must immediately spend 1 Control * It embodies a different tag instead (the GM will tell you which) * It resents you and will certainly be hostile later As long as the Elemental remains leashed, you have the Elemental Protection and Elemental Attack moves. When you have 0 Control, your elemental is released! It acts on its own, can use its tag at will, and its HP is 2x your level. Maybe it's friendly, hostile, mischievous, or just bored. Elemental Protection When you or your leashed Elemental takes damage from any source, you lose 1 Control and the damage is negated. Elemental Attack When you command your leashed Elemental to use its tag, roll+Control. ✴''' On a 10+, success. '''✴ On a 7-9, you also lose 1 Control. Dual Conduits Choose another element (Candy). With a grunt or a snap of the fingers, you can toggle your Primary Element to this second element, or vice versa. Only one of the two elements can be considered your Primary Element at a time. Your Techniques are the same and use the same tags, but the element changes. Bender of the Elements Your control over your primary element extends beyond your body. When you manipulate something in the nearby environment made of your primary element, roll+CON. '✴'On a 10+, hold 3. '✴'On a 7-9, hold 1. So long as you do nothing but concentrate on controlling it, you may spend hold, 1 for 1, to choose an option: * It does 1d6 damage to something * It has the Forceful tag * It moves to a new position within sight * It holds a particular shape (even after you stop concentrating) Bonds * I see the raw potential in Bob. * Arka keeps her eyes open when nobody else does. * Hubert's mind is an open book with a frightening table of contents. * Saltheart forges the body, while I forge the spirit. Category:Adventurers Category:Channeler Category:Good Category:Dwarf Category:James